


Don't Leave Me

by cosmiczxdia



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Is Gay, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Love, M/M, My First Fanfic, Slight OOC, Suicide, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23639521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmiczxdia/pseuds/cosmiczxdia
Summary: Mafuyu still thinks back to those days. The day he lost his whole world, and the day he gained a new one. But, it still brings him pain from the memories of what happened.Luckily, Uenoyama is there for him.
Relationships: Past Satou Mafuyu/Yoshida Yuuki, Satou Mafuyu/Uenoyama Ritsuka
Kudos: 28





	Don't Leave Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting on here and I am really confused ;-;  
> I also have Wattpad! (same username)

Mafuyu still thinks back to those days. The day he lost his whole world, and the day he gained a new one. But, it still brings him pain from the memories of what happened. He will still get that distant look in his eyes.  
Currently, he sat in his room, looking at the ceiling. His mind just keeps replaying the same things over and over: Yuuki's suicide, his debut with Given, when he and Uenoyama shared their first kiss. He smiled at the last two.  
_Uenoyama_... Speaking of him, he was on his way over. They were going to work on writing a new song for the band together and record some bits for it. He sat up and looked around, sighing. He was nervous for some reason. His mom wasn't home, so it would just be the two of them.  
There was a knock on the door. He stood up quickly and went to the door, opening it to see Uenoyama's smiling face. He smiled in return and gave him a hug before letting him in.  
"Hey." Uenoyama's voice was quiet as he stepped into the house. Mafuyu glanced over his shoulder at him as they walked down the hall. When they reached his room, he opened the door and stepped inside, Uenoyama following close behind.  
Mafuyu sat on the floor where his guitar was already out. He patted a spot next to him for Uenoyama to sit next to him. He sat down. After a bit of playing, Uenoyama stopped them.  
"What's wrong?" he asked. Mafuyu looked up suddenly.  
"W-what?" he peeped out. Uenoyama took his hand.  
"You're not playing like you normally do, and you singing sounds... sad." Mafuyu looked at their joined hands.  
"I'm fine." Uenoyama sighed, squeezing his hand. He shook his head.  
Mafuyu shifted his gaze up to his face. Uenoyama held his gaze. He took a deep breath.  
"I've been thinking about..." he stopped.  
"Don't end your sentences without- nevermind," he said quickly. "What have you been thinking about?"  
"The past." Uenoyama leaned up against Mafuyu.  
"Yuuki?" Mafuyu nodded. "Why?"  
Mafuyu closed his eyes. "Just because."  
Uenoyama looked at the guitar resting on Mafuyu. He didn't mind talking about his boyfriend's past lover, but it was a touchy topic between them. Mafuyu was still fragile about the past, as you would expect, so Uenoyama tried avoided bringing it up most of the time.  
"Do you... want to talk about it?" Mafuyu opened his eyes slowly. After an uncomfortable silence, he gave a slight nod.  
"...Yuuki left me because of a stupid fight. Then, I found out that he took his life." He placed a hand on the guitar. "I felt as though it was my fault that he left, so I pushed away everyone. I slipped into a mindset that I couldn't do anything right anymore and that I didn't deserve anything good anymore." Uenoyama pecked his cheek.  
"That's not true," he whispered. Mafuyu continued on.  
"Then I met you. I was reluctant at first to admitting to myself that I loved you, but I did it anyways." He took a shaky breath. "I just don't want to lose you too." He looked down.  
Uenoyama pulled him into a hug. "I won't ever leave you, I promise."  
Mafuyu's eyes were wide a tears started to fall from them. He reluctantly returned the embrace before latching tightly onto Uenoyama and weeping.  
"T-thank you..." Uenoyama nodded.  
"I love you, Mafuyu." Mafuyu smiled as he cried.  
"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought! :)  
> Sorry if it's a bit ooc! I tried, but it didn't fit how I wanted to.


End file.
